I'm gonna be the last one standing
by d- -ally.-.chan- -b
Summary: what if everyhing  or so...  was different?  further it should be NaLu...  sorry for any mistakes, english is not my frist language xD


I'm gonna be the last one standing…

_Chapter 1_

The guild' s door were opened by a kick, reveling a blonde girl about sixteen with a beautiful body; half of her blonde hair were pulled in a low side pony tail; but some of her locks covered her big brown eyes.

Everybody in the guild was looking at her in shock, nobody knew her, she headed to master's office without saying a word. She entered without even knock, all eyes on her and, after that she closed the door behind her, on the office's door. She exited a few minutes after letting everybody see her and a short old man, actually he was the guild master: Makarov.

"Mira…" started the master turning toward the shocked bartender, a beautiful white haired girl, "Y-yes master, what is it?" asked looking at the young girl beside the man, "Can you stamp a guild mark on Lucy, as soon as possible" he had a serious look pointing at the blonde. The bartender, Mira-Jane, was perplexed "Why master?" asked worried, while taking the box full of stamps "What color would you like?" asked smiling at the blonde girl, who smiled back "Pink, on my right hand; thanks!" her voice was high and sweet, her smile lighted up the whole guild, everybody was a little more sure seeing that expression. Lucy admired her new stamp "thanks!" she said smiling again, making the majority of the boy melt, Makarov looked at her serious "Now, dear Lucy, now that you're officially part of the guild you can leave for that mission, Mira will register that you took it". Then he gave a paper to the bartender who widened her eyes reading it "Yes, I'll leave now" said Lucy with a determined look, and with that she just went out of the guild. The white haired girl watched the blonde exit and then she turned to the old man "Are you sure, master? That was a month long mission, and it was S-ranked!" at her words everybody was dumbfounded, that girl didn't even seem a mage, but she was an S-ranked! Makarov was straight "Don't worry Mira, I've called her for it…" said the short man going back to the second floor and entering in his office.

The sound of the closing door seemed waking up everybody from their shock state, the guild went back at its usual loudness but everyone was talking about the girl. Then a pink haired boy with a white scale-like scarf jumped on a table uttering fire from his mouth and he yelled "If that girl is really this strong, I will definitely beat her!" a dark blue-haired boy, who didn't wear a shirt, give him a punch "Shut up fire breather!"; the first boy putted his punch on fire and yelled back "What do ya want popsicle?" then he just thrown his fire punch at the other guy Seeing what was going on a red-haired girl , who was wearing an armor looked at the two of them "Gray, Natsu; are you two fighting?" they just hugged each other replying at the same time "Nooo Erza! How could we? We're best friend!", she just went back to sit and eat her strawberry shortcake.

Mira sighed "This place would never change…" she went back to clean some glasses staring at the door of master' s sighing again.

That same evening from the guild's doors came the same girl under the astonish stares of who have seen her leaving just a few hours before. She had a few more scratches than before, but on her shoulder she held an enormous blue-ish horn, and she ad also a satisfied smirk.

Makarov who was staring at the doors for a while, went near her satisfied, she just showed him proudly the horn, lifting it like it was a feather "They let me keep it like a souvenir!" she said smiling, "Great, I will put it with the others!" replied him going toward his office "Oh! I have almost forgotten 'bout this! I've taken an apartment for you!" he gave her a little bronzed key and a piece of paper, she took them and put the key in a keychain with other golden and silver keys, and the paper in her pocket "Thanks a lot!", he turned grinning "I only paid the first month of rent!", she just sweat dropped. The guild was a little taken back by the familiarity between the two, the blonde started walking toward the big doors, but the pink haired boy stopped her putting his hand in front of her yelling "Fight me!", she just smiled, removed his arm and went out. The pink haired boy was shocked and the shirtless guy patted him friendly on his back "This time it went really bad!".

Lucy arrived at the address on the paper gave her by the master, it wasn't difficult to find: from the guild you just had to follow the small river which went through the city and in five minutes you were there. The apartment that Makarov had chosen for her was at the second floor of a pretty building, red whit wood inserts. Once she went inside she looked around to see that it was developed on three rooms; from the door you would get into the living room; on the left corner of the room there was an open kitchen, there were cupboards, stoves, a baby blue fridge and a big square table with four chairs, one for side, made of the same kind of wood of all the kitchen furniture; in the living room there was a fireplace made by a cute white stone in front of which there was a cream couch, beside it a low small black table. From the living room you could go into the bathroom an into the bed room. Also the bed room was in light tone: the lower third of the wall was covered in white wood the upper part was cream, the bed was leaning on the wall it had awood basement and baby blue blankets; on the opposite wall from the bed there was a big window and a a desk in raw light wood with shelves; in front of the door there was a big white closet with two baby blue drawers on its lower part, beside it an huge light bookcase she squealed pointing it "That would be just _perfect_ for my books!". The living room, the kitchen, the bed room shared the same floor: a light parquet made by thin strips, which stopped only in the bath room; where the floor was covered in white ceramic tiles, the wall had smaller baby blue tiles, there was a white wc, a sink and above it there was a mirror rimmed in dark blue, and a big bath tube in a really light blue, so light to seem almost white.

Yup, that apartment was perfect for her!

**Hi to everyone! I've already posted it on another site, but in Italian… I hope that you will like it, and I'm sorry if I've made any grammar error (since I'm Italian xD)…**

**Tell me anything that you think 'bout it!**

**ally_chan**


End file.
